Flora Sins
by Chu545
Summary: A contract. A mission that involves the Rookie 9 and Team Gai. Naruto and Ibiki will try to keep the secret for as long as possible. Yaoi. Genre may change. I promise nothing. Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Naruto Characters.

**Permanent Pairings:** IbikixNaruto, Kakashi/GenmaxIruka/Genma

**Explanations/Rant:** Yes it's Ibiki and it will stay Ibiki no matter what. That's why it's in the Permanent Pairing category of this story. Any others not there are in limbo. Explanations to why there are two warnings will be explained in my profile under My Footnotes. There will be more explanations concerning parts of the story at the bottom. Yes, I know there are alot of plotholes in this story, but 'I' want it to start this way. 'You' the reader do not and if you do not like my blunt honesty then you can stop reading and leave or go f youself with scissors.

**Bold - Places or emphasis**  
><em>Italics 'Thoughts'<em>

**Summary: **A contract signed for survival. It was almost time for it to end. However, a customer decided to request 'Nazu'. The request soon became a mission and the Rookie 9 and Team Gai are to escort them except Naruto. (Yes, I know this summary is awful but I just came up with this idea so yeah.)

_**Warnings:**_ AU, OCs, OOC, Yaoi

**Warnings:** Slight fluff

**Start**

**Naruto POV:**

_'Where the hell is Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei at! I was planning on asking them something! Grrrr. I have to hurry too, I'm running out of time. It's almost time for work. I'll just check Iruka-senseis house one more time, if he's not there then I'll head off to work.'_

Running through familar streets he finally saw Iruka-senseis house. When I finally reached the front door I could hear some shuffling going on inside. So, I knocked on the door twice before barging in.

**General POV:**

"Iruka-Sensei!" Naruto yelled after getting in through the door.  
>"Naruto!"<br>"Iruka-sensei?" Naruto said wide-eyed as he finally saw them.  
>"Naruto what are you doing here?" asked Kakashi.<br>"Er..I was looking for you and Iruka-sensei." said Naruto as he tried to process what just happened.  
>"Hey, Naruto." said Genma as he sat on one of the couches.<br>"W-what? Eh..uh...are you three to-together?" asked Naruto as he tried to get rid of the image of Iruka-sensei, Kakshi-sensei and Genma making out in the living room.  
>"Yep!" said Kakshi happpily.<br>"Kakashi!" yelled Iruka, blushing.  
>"So, Naruto, What are you doing here?" asked Genma.<br>"I-I was planning on asking something b-but. I'll just ask another day by!" Naruto said in a rush, then ran out the door.

**Irukas' House**

"I can't believe Naruto found out that way." Iruka said as as sat down on his couch.  
>"He was bound to find out sooner or later, Iruka-koi." said Genma moving to sit next to Iruka.<br>"I was hoping later and not in that way." Iruka said.  
>"What do you think Naruto was here for?" asked Kakashi as he sat on the other side of Iruka.<br>"He said he wanted to ask you two something." replied Genma.  
>"What would that be?" asked Iruka as he rubbed his temple to relieve the stress.<br>"I guess we'll just have to find out later." said Kakashi.  
>"We should tell him about our relationship too, I guess." said Genma.<br>"Good! Now that we are done discussing this. Let's get back to where we stopped." Said Kakashi, eye smiling.

**With Naruto:**

_'I can't believe I just saw THAT! My Iruka-sensei is with a pervert and a senbon eater! Gasp! They corrupted Iruka-sensei!'_

Naruto continued to rant in his head until he accidently bumped into someone. Bracing himself to lessen the fall, he suddenly felt an arm wrap around his waist keeping him steady. Naruto opened his eyes to see who it was.

"Biki!" Naruto shouted, blushing.  
>"Must you always shorten my name." said Ibiki as he help Naruto regain his balance.<br>"Yes." chirped Naruto.  
>"So what has you so distracted that you actually ran into someone." Ibiki asked.<p>

There was a blank expression on his face, until he remembered. Eyes watering he clung to Ibikis chest.

"The pervert and senbon eater has corrupted my Iruka-sensei!" sobbed Naruto.  
>"Which pervert?" Ibiki asked as he rubbed Narutos back.<br>"The second one." Naruto said as he started to calm down.  
><em>'Okay, so Kakashi and Genma finally got together with Iruka. We're lucky it's getting dark since there are so few people on the streets around here.'<em>  
>"It'll be okay, Naru." said Ibiki as he continued to comfort Naruto.<p>

They stood there in comfortable silence. Ibiki then noted that it was almost time.

"Naru, we have to go now." Ibiki said.  
>"Hmm." grumbled Naruto.<br>"It's only a few more weeks, then the contract will be void." Ibiki said as he began to slowly pull Naruto towards the Red Light District.  
>"I know. I'm sorry." Naruto apologized as he fell into step by Ibikis side.<br>"It's not your fault." Ibiki said, turning slightly to face Naruto.  
>"But-" started Naruto.<br>"No. It's not." Ibiki interrupted.

Stopping them both. He turned fully, moving his hands to the sides of Narutos face. He stared into sapphire eyes.

"It's not your fault. You and I both know it. You were young when it happened, you wanted to live no matter the cost. I do not judge you. The contract, although I hate it, provided you a way to live. To stay hidden, especially during the night. Once, that contract ends you are moving in immediately." Ibiki said placing a small, brief kiss upon Narutos lips and forehead.  
>"Possessive aren't you." Naruto said, blushing with a small smile on his face.<br>"Yes. After no one will see you that way again. You. Are. Mine." Ibiki growled letting a bit of anger seep through at the thought of others touching or looking at tantalizing honey colored skin.  
>"I know. I know. Biki." giggled Naruto placing a soft kiss on Ibikis lips, "Now let's go <strong>'Kino Riobi'<strong>."  
>"I got the supplies here, <strong>'Nazu Marka'<strong>." Ibiki replied as they began to walk again.  
>"We should hurry or Hazuki and Mari will get worried, and I definetely don't want Madame Yurika to get mad." Naruto chirped.<p>

They walk swiftly to the building in the center of the Red Light District, **'Flora Sins'**. Walking around to the back entrance, Naruto entered first with Ibiki following, the door shutting behind him silently.

**End**

**Mini Poll:**

As I had stated above all other characters are in limbo. If you wonder about Sasuke the answer is No he did not leave, the first Sasuke retreival mission was a success and Jiraiya has placed a better seal over it. For the Rookie 9(except Naruto), Team Gia, the Sand sibs, or any other characters if it matches with my story. I will send a PM if it to you doesn't I only wish to know if you want them to be with either a girl or a guy. Just have a name and which gender you want them to be with(e.g. Sasukexgirl, guyxSakura, guyxlee, leexguy, inoxgirl or girlxino). Better to get a gender down first than start spouting out a bunch of names. Where their name is depends if they top or not.

**Extra Explanations:**  
>(Sorry it's long but this is needed for you to understand part of what's going on.)<p>

**- Nazu Marka(Maa-ka):** Narutos name at Flora Sins. Taken from the 'Na' in Naruto and the 'Zu' from Uzumaki. He will have black, ebony hair, washable dye. Green colored contacts. Waterproof makeup to hide the whiskers. Naruto has been a contractee since he was 8. Contract ends when he finally turns 15.

**- Kino Riobi:** Ibikis name at Flora Sins. Taken from the 'Ki' in Ibiki and the 'No' from Morino. He has a mask that conceils the lower half of his face, not like Kakashis facemask, more like a broken piece from an ANBUS mask. Amber colored contacts. Light brown haired wig. Mask and Wig are attached with a seal so it will not fall off unless the user releases it. Ibiki became a Guard for Naruto after an 'inccident(explained later)' when Naruto was 10.

**- Flora Sins:** It's in the exact center of all of the Red Light District. Very famous and popular for civilians, shinobis and kunoichis. A place for entertainment and a whorehouse. Caters to the whims of all, both male and female in specific categories(e.g. if they are into kink, S&M and more). They also have both young and adults in this place. The owner is Madame Yurika.

**- Flora Contract:** All young(e.g. any under 18) and adults(e.g. above 18 to 45 exceptions are those who still retain their youth naturally) have to sign a contract willingly. Service is to 6 full years before the contract is voided, after if they still wish to, they may renew the contract. However the new contract will allow them to leave at any time permanently, long term(e.g. years) or short term(e.g. weeks, months or 1 year). The terms are nonegotiable(? did I spell that right?).

**- Flora Contractees:** The first half of the years is when they learn the ropes. After if they are higher up the chain, the more they cost and the less they actually have to perform the 'act' with customers. High paying customers can also make requests for one to make visits(e.g. home calls or other places such as leaving the village) but those are only for performances(e.g. dancing and/or singing).

**- Flora Guards:** All contractees have their own guard in case the customer gets too rough and ignores the contractees wishes. Guards can be civilians, shinobi, or kunoichi if they wish. All new guards are assigned to a new contractee, allowing them to learn the ropes the same time their contractee does. The guards have a seal that allows them to know if their wards are in any type of danger. They also stand by the door when their wards are requested and follows with their eyes if they are performing. Guards are only replaced if the ward wishes it(which is what Naruto did to replace his first with Ibiki). The guards cannot harm their wards if they do another seal shall activate, paralyzing and sending pain through their bodies, immobolizing them. After they are detained by the Madames Guards(she has more than one) and forcebly, by the Madame through a certain blood ritual, have their memories of ever being a guard in Flora Sins.


	2. Apology

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of their characters.

I am very sorry but all my projects will now be on hiatus. I was really hoping to post and upload more chapters but unfortunately they are still incomplete. If all my paperworks falls through I'll be gone for 3 months. None of my works will be up for adoption so I really hope no one will take any of my ideas. I will not be able to upload anything because I will have no internet at all. I apologize to all those who may have alerted this story and any who might alert it later on.

**NEW INFORMATION MUST READ IF YOU READ THE MESSAGE ABOVE ALREADY BEFORE:**

Paperworks a real *bleep* sometimes just found out I might be going either tomorrow or Jan 23rd maybe the day before it so either way I'll still be on hiatus just this little extra in case I upload something later on or if there is any activity going on on my account like favorites/alerts/reviews and you might wonder "I thought she was on hiatus what is going on!" Either way when I'm gone it'll still be a three month hiatus and when I come back there might either be an alert or a note on my profile about my stories if I'll even have time to work on them. I wouldn't feel right leaving my readers in the dark about my stories sometimes or disappearing without a word.

* * *

><p>Alright I'm finally leaving tomorrow! No more mixed information of whether I'm staying or leaving. Paperworks all good and I'll be heading out. No internet. No electronics...Nothing is really changing about my stories they'll stay in hiatus until I come back in three months to work on them. hopefully while I'm away I'll find more inspiration since I still have writers block.<p> 


	3. Back

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Naruto Characters

Ew! Gack! I'm so sorry for the extremely long wait on the chapters/stories! Ugh! I didn't expect to be on hiatus or so busy for that long. It's bad on my part since I didn't update anything on my whereabouts. I've actually been away from home for about a couple months since January and I had no source of internet or a computer til now. I finally managed to buy myself a laptop since I ain't home anymore and can't use my home computer….. Well actually I haven't gotten internet yet. I just typed this up earlier so I wouldn't forget and I'm just rambling on and on sorry. I also can't continue on with any of the stories yet. I have to get my brother to send me my external hardrive with my files in it. But to make things somewhat short I joined a military branch and if you do some research (if you want to) you'll be able to know which branch easily I mean I was gone 3 months (key word: 3 months).


End file.
